


Abnormal is the New Normal

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meditation, What even is Normal, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Stephen Strange ponders on the normalcy of... nothing is normal which makes it the new normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).

    He had a normal life, he decided. After all, what truly was normal anymore, what with the alien attack that started it all. And now there were monster roaming the street, and monsters of men attacking various places in the city. And don’t even forget the regular men who somehow found a way to combat all that.

    Of course he wasn’t only implying himself. He was no longer a mere man. And that Spiderling was no longer an ordinary human either. Then it could be argued that most, if not even all of the Avengers had some sort of enhancement to them.

    Iron Man, well he had power armor. Captain America, everyone knew Captain America’s story. Thor… was a literal god. And then Vision was not even a human, and the Scarlet Witch was some sort of mutant science experiment gone wrong… or right as the case might be; he didn’t know, after all what the end goal was. Then there was the evil-but-not-evil Captain-America-swears-he’s-a-good-guy flash-frozen-not-Russian-ex-brainwashed-vicious-assassin which in-and-of-itself was a headache and a half.

    And then there was Ant-Man, or Giant Man, or Yellow-jacket, whatever the fuck his pseudonym currently was and his lovely wife the Wasp, yeah they definitely were of the meta-human variety and not just an ordinary unaltered human.

And then there was the other ex-brainwashed-vicious-assassin who actually was Russian, or had been before having renounced the Russian heritage she had in order to become a supreme super-spy for a super-secret organization that literally put it's tag on every single thing they had. For a super secret organization with some of the world's' greatest minds behind all of the engineering and the technological advances that they had, the director and the group of shadow people who ran the Council, sure where a bunch dumbasses.

Stephen sighed, his peace having disrupted his mediation.

And thinking of dumbasses, his mind drifted to a certain archer as he rose from his floating lotus position and allowed his cloak of levitation to stand him back upright onto his own two feet under his own power. Definitely idiots.

Sure he might no longer be actively one of the greatest surgeons in the world, but even he could remember having treated Clint Barton once upon a eon before. For someone so skilled in firearms, and with a reputation as one of the world's' most skilled marksman and assassin to boot, he was really very clumsy. And when you need to have a security clearance to aid someone, but you're supposed to be undercover, it falls to going to someone who had already consulted for S.H.I.E.L.D. once before to heal your broken ankle from you stupid action of running over rooftops and jumping over the gaps when you're carrying a heavy, and wriggling load in the shape of a human child who was supposed to be kidnapped but you just had to save.

Stephen sighed. It might have been ages and forever ago, but he missed the idiot sometimes. But only very rarely. And only until the next attack on the city needed the assistance of the Avengers and Clint Barton made a fool of himself in attempting to make a trick shot... like; Oh perhaps shooting an arrow through dozens of building over the distance of two city blocks to land a miniaturized Ant-Man in front of a certain Baron Zemo, or Red Skull, or whoever they had been fighting in order to keep him from grasping the cosmic cube and obtaining massive quantities of power.

Yes; Stephen sighed, his life was indeed the new normal considering he was technically a meta human. He shrugged and then sent to go refill his coffee cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this one closer to 11:30 WHOO-HOO


End file.
